Graystar
Graystar is a long-haired gray tom with green eyes. Family: Mate: Mossstar Daughter: Lightningfoot Son: Firefur Father:Duskstar Mother: Fernwhisker History: Graystar was born to Duskstar and Fernwhisker of ThunderClan, being the only kit in his litter. Sadly, his mother was killed by a ShadowClan warrior shortly after his birth. Dawnfur agrees to nurse him and Duskstar names his son Graykit. Graykit is apprenticed to Waterwhisker when he turns six moons old, with the new name Graypaw. Graypaw also builds a friendship with one of the Clan's kits, Mosskit. Leafpaw develops a crush on Graypaw, who doesn't return the affection. Graypaw saves Mosspaw from being stolen by Darkstar, ShadowClan's leader. Because of this, Graypaw becomes a warrior named Graystorm along with his denmates Featherfur and Leafheart. Graystorm often gets hurt in hunting or border patrols, making Leafheart angry that he spends more time with Mossnose than she. When Duskstar is killed and Mossnose is blamed for murdering him, Graystorm believes that Mossnose wasn'tt that evil or cruel to kill ThunderClan's leader. He is also very upset at Duskstar's death and Mossnose's exile. When Mossnose (now a rouge) finds a patrol, Graystorm is looking at her with pleading eyes. Mossnose, now a kittypet named Sunny, sees Graystorm outside her twoleg's window. The two chat for a while before Graystorm says he has to leave or else Froststar will kill him. Sunny watches her friend leave for the third time after being exiled. Later Graystorm finds Moss, who has excaped from the twoleg, and begs her to come back to ThunderClan. He tells her how Froststar had killed Darkstar so his clan could rule the lake. He also tells her that he murders any cat who disobeys his rules, and leaves young kits to starve to death. Moss refuses once, saying that she could never defeat Froststar because he was too powerful and evil. Graystorm suprises Moss by telling her he loved her ever since their eyes met. Graystorm says that he knew her too much, and that he knew Moss would want to stop Froststar's reign. Moss replies that she loves Graystorm too and that she will fight Froststar. After Moss kills Froststar, Graystorm thinks Moss should be leader, but Moss declines this offer and says that Graystorm could be a leader the clan could be proud of, thus making Graystorm leader of ThunderClan. Graystar chooses Blue-eyes as his deputy, and makes Moss a warrior named Mossnose. Later Mossnose finds out she is expecting Graystar's kits, in which she vows she will die for her kits if nessicary. Mossnose later gives birth to four kits, but two of them died shortly after birth. Graystar is upset that his kits had to die so soon, but is happy to hear that two of them live. The young couple name their kits Firekit after his ginger pelt and Lightningkit who takes after the deceased Lightningkit. In the middle of the night, although unknown to Graystar, Mossnose is greeted by a black tom with jagged white stripes. It is revealed that Lightningkit became a warrior in StarClan because that is what he would have been if he hadn't died. Lightningkit, now Lightningstrike, shows Mossnose two kits, which are revealed to be the two dead kits who died after birth. Mossnose names them Starkit and Moonkit because the two would always be protected by StarClan. After Blue-eyes retires and Mossnose's kits become apprentices, Graystar makes Mossnose his deputy, saying she was a loyal ThunderClan member since the beginning. Graystar is killed by a ShadowClan cat who wanted revenge for killing Froststar. Graystar gives Mossnose the gifts of love and leadership, saying she will need them to rule such an honored clan. Graystar is mentioned several times during Mossstar's leadership, but never makes a formal apperance. In the epilouge, Graystar sits down next to Mossstar in StarClan as they watch the cats by the lake, asking what the future might hold. Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:Deceased